The disclosure relates to a hydrostatic axial piston machine of swash plate design with an adjustable swept volume, in particular a hydrostatic axial piston pump. The hydrostatic axial piston machine has a housing, a cylinder barrel and a drive shaft, which are connected to one another such that they cannot be twisted, and are mounted in the housing such that they can be rotated jointly about a first axis, a swash plate which is mounted in the housing such that it can be pivoted about a second axis in order to adjust the swept volume, a hydraulic actuating apparatus with an actuating piston which delimits an actuating chamber, is guided rectilinearly in an actuating chamber bore of the housing, and by way of which the swash plate can be pivoted, and a regulating valve which is attached to a flange face of the housing, which flange face is situated to the side of the actuating chamber bore. The regulating valve has a pressure connector which lies above a pressure opening of the housing which is situated in the flange face, a control connector which lies above a control opening of the housing which is situated in the flange face, and a tank connector which lies above a tank opening of the housing which is situated in the flange face, and via which regulating valve hydraulic fluid can be fed from the pressure connector via the control connector to the actuating chamber and can be displaced out of the actuating chamber via the control connector to the tank connector.
A hydrostatic axial piston pump having the above-specified features is known from the data sheet RE 92703 Edition 12.2015 from Bosch Rexroth AG. In the case of the known axial piston pump, the flange face for the attachment of the regulating valve, which flange face is configured on the housing, lies in a plane which runs parallel both to the rotational axis of the drive shaft and parallel to the pivoting axis of the swash plate. There are different variants for the attachment, which variants are configured depending on the desired regulation. For example, the regulating valve can operate as a pressure regulator, as an adjustable pressure regulator or as a pressure and delivery flow regulator. The connectors of the regulating valves are connected via bores in the housing to a pressure source, a pressure sink and to the actuating chamber, the bore system being complex and its production being associated with great outlay on account of the position of the flange face.
It is therefore an object of the disclosure to configure a hydrostatic axial piston machine such that the outlay for the attachment of the connectors of the regulating valve can be reduced.